


Twilight's last Rays (Twi X Reader Oneshot) Pt 1

by Amaria567_Eloft



Series: Oneshot Vanity [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Add as I continue - Freeform, Multiple chapters, Oneshot, Series, Sicfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27462196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaria567_Eloft/pseuds/Amaria567_Eloft
Summary: You've been suffering against your boyfriend and your mother's memory for quite some time.
Relationships: Link/OC, Link/Reader
Series: Oneshot Vanity [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2006449
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Twilight's last Rays (Twi X Reader Oneshot) Pt 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Soaf_NH758](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soaf_NH758/gifts).



> TW: Abuse, bullying, abusive relationships, alcohol usage. (Fem reader)

A whiny sounded in the distance as you sniffed, wiping away one of the stray tears on your cheek. A soft echo strayed in your mind, no matter how much you tried to force the thoughts away. It wasn’t fair. You didn’t find it fair. But you had to stay strong. 

You had to keep your tears to yourself. Taking a deep breath, you tried to wipe away the tears still falling from your face. The burning against your throat was practically unbearable and the screams you withheld choked against your lungs. “I can’t take this anymore,” You whimpered, holding your head in your hands. 

Your forearms were bruised in several places and you could still not stop the shaking of your body. The waterfall nearby still flowed, however. And it was a flow that you could not handle. It shook you up. You were scared. If… if  _ he _ came looking, what would happen?

Would he do worse to you? Would he make you regret running away? You shivered in fear, panting at the thoughts running rampant through your mind. You couldn’t imagine safety. The mental, verbal, physical abuse. The sound of your skin being hit. You couldn’t imagine getting away from that. 

_ “Deep breaths, My dear,”  _ Had whispered your mother many times when you had your panic attacks.  _ “Calm yourself, sweet,”  _ Had murmured the kind, caring woman. And, whenever she told you that, you did. You would do as told without question, and would always feel better. 

How had you forgotten about those words? You honestly knew. It was because you feared her. You feared her ways with words. But you did as you remembered her telling you, anyway. She had a power over you you couldn’t stop. 

“Hey, there’s a girl over here, guys.” Someone called out, their voice ringing in your ears bright as day.  _ Oh my Hylia. They’re gonna beat me, they’re gonna beat me. I’m gonna get beaten and die at the hands of strangers. _ “Miss, are you okay?”

You looked up, surprised, scared, and shaking. A group of young men, most teenagers. You were in horrid shape- bruised, dirty, puffy-eyed, and crying. And you could immediately see pity in their eyes. You simply nodded, removing your tears and breathed. Breathed as your mother told you. Your mother was right. She was always right. Always. She was your mother, she knew better. You had to respect her. 

And she’d told you to  _ never _ cry in front of strangers. You looked into the group of men, calming yourself. “I am fine, thank you for your concern.” You responded coldly, though your voice shook powerfully. You began to walk off, passing by a large and beautiful horse. 

Bumping into a man slightly taller than you, you winced, holding your shoulder gently. It hurt to move, but you forced yourself to do it anyway.  _ If he finds out, if he finds out, if he finds out, I’m done for. _ You could not help but repeat the thought. You were hurrying to leave, to get into safety. You wanted to be alone. 

“Those bruises….. What caused them?” The man asked, turning to grab your wrist gently.    
“Come on, rancher, you and I both know what caused those wounds.” Spoke up one of the others. He stared at his companion with deep blue eyes. The other seemed to be unbothered by this, frowning. You hissed in annoyance, ripping your wrist from the grip.

“I have to go home now.” You informed, frowning slightly. The group of men watched you run off, all frowning in annoyance. 

You rushed back home as quickly as you could. The trees whirled around you like a storm of wood, the sun beginning to set as you rushed forward. Your feet burned as you continued, panting in effort. But still you continued. You couldn’t stop moving. It was the only way to get your frustration out at this point. 

As you neared the village of where you made your home, you found that your boyfriend was waiting for you, smiling. “I missed you, Love,” He muttered as you came nearer, a soft smile on his face. You winced as he came closer, brushing your hair gently to the side. “I apologize for my actions earlier, my darling.” He whispered, patting your head. You stayed silent, doubting the words of your boyfriend. And yet… you still longed for him to love you. Truly love you.

“Come on, let’s get you straightened up, Yes?”

“Yeah, sure.” You agreed, rubbing your arm. 


End file.
